Exeron Fighters
Exeron Fighters is a Filipino-German-Israeli-South African-Canadian-American live-action/CGI/animated crossover fighting/revenge drama TV series. It tells the story of a widowed midddle-aged rebel commander, Edward Burton (George Clooney) and his younger brother Kenny Burton (Ewan McGregor) who is trying to liberate the world from the Sol Mastermind, Rell (Ian McKellen), and put an end of a cruel, bloody aura fighting tournament called Exeron, where boys are shirtless and wear boxing trunks (or boxing shorts) with cycling shorts hidden underneath their shorts, socks, sports shoes, mouthguards and fingerless MMA gloves with two tapes, and where girls also wear sports bras or bandeau bras, boxing trunks (or boxing shorts) with cycling shorts hidden underneath their shorts or skirts with either cycling shorts, capri leggings or leggings, socks, sports shoes, mouthguards and fingerless MMA gloves with two tapes, and where they can also use animal aura powers and super moves that could knock themselves out to death, replace the government into an elective democracy, and bring peace and order between the Human World and the Cartoon World, including justice for all Exeron Fighters and their families, their relatives and their friends who don't participate the tournament, with the help of their best friend George Damon (Arnold Schwarzenegger), the Supreme Commander of the World Resistance League. It is produced by Mondo Media, Cuppa Coffee Studios, Six Point Harness, Media DHX, SyFy, Tweet Animations, ZDF Enterprises (for an edited version), Kashet Broadcasting, Warner Bros. Television, Curious Pictures, and 20th Century Fox. It contains intense violence, blood and gore, strong language, graphic sexual content, high usage of drugs, alcohol and tobacco, horror themes, gambling, strong lyrics, nudity, mature humor, sexual violence, and high levels of discrimination. Not only this show uses Exeron gloves in this show throughoutly, but lots of weapons, mainly knives and firearms, are used throughout the series. This television series deals with topics such as nepotism, extrajudicial murders, abuse of power, fascist dicatorships, power, terrorism, mafia syndicates, human rights abuses, social injustice, graft, corruption, totalitarian terror, sports violence, hatred of cartoon shows, animal abuse, torturing, racism, war crimes, warmongering, crimes against humanity, crimes against peace, conspiracies, war crimes, wars of aggression, racial segregation, discrimination, slavery, genocide denial, xenophobism, Holocaust denial, anti-semitism, piracy, sexual abuse, sexual asault, treachery, lying and even mental disorders such as paranoid schizophrenia while understanding what birth, life and death would look like at the same time. This television series will be co-directed by South African actress and documentary filmmaker Xoliswa Sithole, Filipino independent film director Brillante Mendoza, and American filmmaker Michael Bay. Characters Heroes Deities Note: Deities, including archangels, will never revive the Exeron fighters, but instead, they give him the Exeron fighters' souls to grant him new powers. *Andrea Bocelli as Odin *Enchong Dee as Archangel Eldon (Nathaniel) *Rayver Cruz as Archangel Josiah (Nathaniel) *Sam Milby as Archangel Armen (Nathaniel) *Stephen Fry as Ra Peace Activist Ghosts Note: After the Exeron fighters disappear to Heaven, all peace activists appear in the series finale as well. *Abdulkadir Yahya Ali (Somalia) *Alaa Murabit (Canada) *Alex Comfort (England) *Ali Abu Awwad (Palestine) *Alma Dolens (Italy) *Amanda Deyo (United States) *Andrew Carnegie (United States) *Annot (Germany) *Archibald Baxter (New Zealand) *Arik Ascherman (Israel/United States) *Ayo Ayoola-Amale (Nigeria) *Bayard Rustin (United States) *Bhimrao Ambedkar (India) *Bono (Ireland) *Caoimhe Butterly (Ireland) *Carlos Filipe Ximenes Belos (East Timor) *Cesar Chavez (United States) *Christine Ross Barker (Canada) *Daniel Berrigan (United States) *David Adams (United States) *David Cortright (United States) *David Dellinger (United States) *Dorothy Day (United States) *Elihu Burritt (United States) *Edvin Kanka Cudic (Bosnia) *Élie Ducommun (Switzerland) *Émile Arnaud (France) *Emily Greene Balch (United States) *Eqbal Ahmad (Pakistan) *Ernesto Balducci (Italy) *Fenner Brockway (England) *Fran De'Ath (Parts unknown) *Frances Crowe (United States) *George Maitland Lloyd Davies (Wales) *Gertrud Baer (Germany) *Ghassan Andoni (Palestine) *Harry Belafonte (United States) *Hélder Câmara (Brazil) *Helen Caldicott (Australia) *Helena Cobban (England) *Henry Dunant (Switzerland) *Hugh Brock (United Kingdom) *James Bevel (United States) *James Colaianni (United States) *Jane Addams (United States) *Janet Bloomfield (England) *Jeremy Corbyn (England) *Jimmy Carter (United States) *Joan Baez (United States) *John Lennon (England) *John Mott (United States) *José Argüelles (United States) *José Brocca (Spain) *Judy Collins (United States) *Kaliash Satyarthi (India) *Klas Pontus Arnoldson (Sweden) *Lanza del Vasto (Italy) *Leymah Gbowee (Liberia) *Lydia Canaan (Lebanon) *Mahatma Gandhi (India) *Malala Yousafzai (Pakistan) *Martin Luther King Jr. (United States) *Martti Ahtisaari (Finland) *Medea Benjamin (United States) *Meg Beresford (United Kingdom) *Mel Duncan (United States) *Michael Denborough (Australia) *Mohammed Dajani Daoudi (Palestine) *Mubarak Awad (Palestine/United States) *Muriel Duckworth (Canada) *Naom Chomsky (United States) *Neil Young (Canada) *Nelson Mandela (South Africa) *Norman Cousins (United States) *Pat Arrowsmith (England) *Peace Pilgrim (United States) *Peggy Duff (England) *Phil Donahue (United States) *Philip Berrigan (United States) *Pierre Cérésole (Switzerland) *Rachel Corrie (United States) *Ramsey Clark (United States) *Randal Cremer (England) *Rennie Davis (United States) *Rigoberta Menchú (Guatemala) *Roberta Dunbar (United States) *Ruth Adler (Scotland) *Stew Albert (United States) *Suzanne Arms (United States) *Tadatoshi Akiba (Japan) *Tom Cornell (United States) *Uri Avnery (Israel) *Vera Brittain (England) *Vinoba Bhave (India) *Vittorio Arrigoni (Italy) *Wavy Gravy (United States) *Widad Akrawi (Kurdistan/Denmark) *William Sloane Coffin (United States) Pillars of Old Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Note: The Pillars of Old Equestria are still ponies in this series. *Flash Magnus *Mage Meadowbrook *Mistmane *Rockhoof *Somnanbula *Star Swirl the Bearded Resistance Cartoon Characters (Relatives to Exeron Fighters) *Adrian Zander James "AZ" Smithers (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Alice Nimbletoes (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Apple Bumpkin (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Apple Split (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Aunt and Uncle Orange (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Betty Gilligan (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Beverly (Bunsen Is a Beast) *Big McIntosh (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Blaze (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Bright Mac (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Bunsen (Bunsen Is a Beast) *Coloratura (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Commander Cone (Bunsen Is a Beast) *Crystal Hoof (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Daring Do (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Derpy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Dewdrop Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Grls) *Doctor Revenge (Bunsen Is a Beast) *Dr. Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Flim and Flam (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Golden Drama (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Grace Madeleine "Gracie" le Chateau (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Grandma Lydai (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Hoagie Gilligan Sr. (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Jerk Von Handsome (Bunsen Is a Beast) *Marco Fernando Quesillo (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Mikey Munroe (Bunsen Is a Beast) *Mr. and Mrs. Cake (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Mrs. Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Pass (Bunsen Is a Beast) *Pear Butter (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Pearly Whites (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Plaid Stripes (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Blaze (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sapphire Shores (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Silver Shill (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sophie Sanders (Bunsen Is a Beast) *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stygian (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sunflower (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Thunderstruck (My Little Pony: Equestrial Girls) *Tropical Dream (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Viktoria Andrea "Viki" Whiskerson (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Zecora (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Humans *Alden Richards as Sgt. Franklin Warren Santos (A Filipino-American resistance member who uses a rocket launcher.) *Alec Baldwin as Harry Springfield (The leader of the Michigan Resistance Front. He is well known for giving Burton the bad news that Lincoln has sadly passed away when he was dressed as a goth after such a humiliating defeat over Jacob Two-Two, and both Bon Duke and Scally Jones is yet to blame. Later in the series, he is an assistant to Burton.) *Alexander Slastin as Mikhail Popov (A Russian resistance member who rides on a truck.) *Angelina Jolie as Clara Sinclair (A Canadian-American resistance member who imitates commentatory from both Maria Flores and Scally Jones while in combat.) *Anne Hathaway as Margaret Flanders (A resistance member from Texas who uses Molotov cocktails.) *Benny Hinn as Father Erasmus Gekas (A Roman Catholic priest from Greece. He only appears in "Loud and Bolt," where he yells at Scally and Maria about that he does not tolerate violence against cartoon characters, until he was executed by Supreme Government forces.) *Cesar Montano as Diego Garcia (A Filipino resistance member who is a good sword wielder. He is a champion in fencing.) *Duncan Ramos as Miguel Soriano (A Filipino resistance member who is a medic in one of the resistance platoons.) *Dwayne Johnson as Arnold Walley (A resistance member from Iowa who is very good at martial arts, professional wrestling moves, heavy weapons and explosives. He is also a trainer for Burton.] *Ernie Dingo as Connor King (A member of the 195th Batallion "Punching Kangaroos.") *Ewan McGregor as Kenny Burton (The younger brother of Edward Burton.) *Fionn Whitehead as James "Mad Jack" Black (A British-Australian resistance member who hacks everything.) *George Clooney as Edward John Burton (A middle-aged, alcoholic, traumatized, autistic, foul-mouthed doctor-turned-peace advocate who takes part of the World Resistance League as its commander. He also suffered PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) because he saw too much Exeron fighters fighting each other and spurting their blood in the ring, even dead people in the Great Purge and in the Exeron War. He also arms with his Exeron gloves has powers of every eliminated Exeron fighter using their souls to make him more powerful by giving him even more powers, and unlike any Exeron fighter, he wears a full-bodied Halo Spartan-like armor that matches the hair color, the skin color and the fight attire colors, including his logos, and yet the initials are replaced by "EB" or "EJB" and the names are replaced by "Edward Burton," or "Edward J. Burton" or "Edward John Burton." In the aftermath of the rebellion, he is now retired and is looking forward to maintain peace between the Human World and Cartoon World, and yet he soon becomes a association football soccer athlete who plays for an all-middle aged football team. He also suffered marital stress, depression, morbid ideation, suicidal ideation, dissapoinment, financial problems, bipolar disorder, sanctity of life, and autism. He is also a narrator of the series.) *Georges St-Pierre as Li Bow Kaplow (A master of flaming smelt skull martial arts clan called the Tenka Gong Chi. He helps Edward Burton on a rebellion against Rell.) *Hugh Jackman as George Malcolm (The leader of 195th Batallion "Punching Kangaroos," a batallion of Australian resistance members.) *Idris Elba as Robert Worchester (A Black British man who thinks the Exeron Tournament is a tournament of "pulling the apesh*ts out of their *sses.") *Jace Norman as Phil Dawson (An American high school student who eventually became a communist, and he took part of the World Resistance League after being arrested by the Supreme Government. He is suspicious for burning the Supreme Government palace as well. He is based on Marinus van der Lubbe.) *Jake T. Austin as Jack Turner (A nephew of Edward Burton and younger brother of Clyde Turner.) *Jeffrey Wright as Peter Nowakowski (A Jewish Polish-American resistance member who uses a grenade launcher.) *Jet Li as Tian Pingzuo (A Chinese resistance member who uses a machine gun.) *John Lloyd Cuz as Peter Ramos (A Filipino resistance member who is leading fire squads in liberating prison camps.) *Kammal Hassan as Ashwani Khan (An Indian resistance member who is an expert on placing landmines.) *Kim Chiu as Lydia Soriano (A Chinese-Filipino teenager who is the Supreme Leader of the Bagong Katipunan. Later, she is elected as the Sol Mastermind of the transitional Grand Commonwealth, replacing both Rell and Molly Roberts.) *Kris Aquino as Melissa Roberts (A woman who is the girlfriend of Edward Burton. In the aftermath of the rebellion, she is also Edward's second wife.) *Lee Min-ho as On Hyun-Ki (A Korean resistance member who backstabs Supreme Government officials stealthly.) *Liu Yifei as Wan Xiulan (A Chinese resistance member who is responsible for adding most Supreme Government officials on the wanted list.) *Maine Mendoza as Osang Castro (A Filipino resistance leader who is a good spy. Also, she analyzes Exeron fights as well, and posted many obituaries to the eliminated Exeron fighters as well.) *Marian Rivera as Jssica Croft (A Filipino-Canadian resistance member who is a good sniper.) *Mel Gibson as Warner Vetsch (A New Zealander resistance member of Swiss descent who wields an Uzi.) *Piper Perabo as Sarah Barclay (A British-American resistance member who is more funnier than the late Luan "Prankmas Queen" Loud. She also wants to avenge Luan Loud as well. Because she is also known as the "Prankmas Queen" like Luan, she is also a funnier version of Joan of Arc. She also the Prankmas Squad in honor of Luan's death as well.) *Rink Kikuchi as Veronica Shibasaki (A Peruvian-Japanese resistance member who spies on the interviews night before the Exeron Tournament, which it was hosted by Maria Flores.) *Robert Taylor as Gregory Walters (An Australian resistance member who wanted to poison Scally Jones with a knife.) *Ryan Reynolds as John Phillipson (A general in the World Resistance League who believes that Exeron fighters need a gift of life in going to heaven.) *Samuel Jackson as Morgan Firth (A former African-American airliner pilot who was enslaved by the Supreme Government. Later he is freed by Edward Burton and he joined the resistance as a jet pilot.) *Stanley Tucci as Francis Hope (A semi-retired CIA agent who eventually turned into a resistance member.) *Taika Waititi as Craig Kahurangi (The leader of 501st Batallion "Fighting Kiwis," a batallion of New Zealander resistance members.) *Thomas Kretschmann as Kurt Hertz (The Supreme Leader of the European resistance.) *Tom Hanks as Nigel Simpson (A resistance member living in California. He is famous for his sacrifice during the Battle of Daet.) *Zola Dlamini as Ken Hlatshwayo (A South African resistance member who is the partner of Edward Burton. He is also the main deuteragonist in this series.) Transitional Government (Grand Commonwealth) *Anthony Hopkins as Ryan Hampson (A Welsh-English resistance general who is hired as the Minister of Defense of the Grand Commonwealth) *Billy Crawford as Jacob Worcester (A balliff for the trials against the Supreme Government officials and Exeron Fighting Promotions staff members.) *Boity Thulo as Elang Letlhogonono (A Tswana prosecution lawyer who serves as a judge for trials against the Supreme Government officials and Exeron Fighting Promotions staff members. She is well known for sentencing Scally Jones to death penalty by hanging to the public via gallows.) *Nora Aunor as Natalia Santos (A Filipino lawyer who serves as a lawyer for trials against the Supreme Government officials and Exeron Fighting Promotions staff members.) *Sándor Csányi as Ferenc Zoltan (A Hungarian lawyer who serves as a lawyer for trials against the Supreme Government officials and Exeron Fighting Promotions staff members.) *Udo Kier as Father Gabriel Fischer (A German priest who is hired to be the minister for the funeral for all Exeron fighters.) *Vladimir Ilyin as Judge Boris Petrov (A Russian prosecution lawyer who serves as a lawyer for trials against the Supreme Government officials and Exeron Fighting Promotions staff members.) United Nations Remnants Note: All of the United Nations remnants characters are politicians at the time of the Exeron War, and all of them are in exile. *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor (An advisor of Dean Cadence.) *Britt McKillip as Dean Cadence (The dean of Canterlot High School-turned Prime Minister of the Federal Kingdom of Equestria, whom she was in exile due to Rell's conquest in her country. She is also the commander of the Equestrian Liberation Front ELF. She is a combination of Joseph Stalin, Wilson Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt, Mahatma Gandhi, Martin Luther King Jr., Nelson Mandela, Tenzin Gyasto and Aung San Suu Kyi.) *Charlize Theron as Cazimira Viljoen (The Prime Minister of the Republic of South Africa during the Exeron War.) *Gene Simmons as Benjamin Perman (The President of the State of Israel durng the Exeron War.) *Quentin Tarantino as Pope Michael (The Pope, or the Bishop of Rome, during the Exeron War.) *Ron Perlman as Kirk Reid (The Prime Minister of Canada during the Exeron War.) *Thomas Bach as Wollert Nansen (The President of the International Olympic Committee during the Exeron War. Villains Dictator Ghosts Note: They all appear as hallucinations of Edward Burton. They would serve as advisors to Rell as well. *Abdullah of Saudi Arabia (Saudi Arabia) *Adolf Hitler (Nazi Germany) *Alberto Fujimori (Peru) *Alejandro Agustín Lanusse (Argentina) *Aman Andom (Derg) *Anand Panyarachun (Thailand) *Anastasio Somoza DeBayle (Nicaragua) *Anastasio Somoza García (Nicaragua) *Ante Pavelić (Croatia) *António de Oliveira Salazar (Portugal) *Antonio López de Santa Anna (Mexico) *Appius Claudius Caecus (Roman Empire) *Appius Claudius Crassus Regillensis (Roman Empire) *Artur da Costa e Silva (Brazil) *Artúr Görgei (Hungary) *Askar Akayev (Kyrgyzstan) *Augusto Pinochet (Chile) *Aulus Atilius Calatinus (Roman Empire) *Aulus Cornelius Cossus (Roman Empire) *Aulus Cornelius Cossus Arvina (Roman Empire) *Aulus Postumius Albus Regillensis (Roman Empire) *Aulus Postumius Tubertus (Roman Empire) *Ayub Khan (Pakistan) *Barzan Ibrahim al-Tikriti (Iraq) *Bashar Al-Assad (Syria) *Benito Mussolini (Italy) *Chalit Pukbhasuk (Thailand) *Chaovarat Chanweerakul (Thailand) *Chatichai Choonhavan (Thailand) *Chiang Kai-Shek (Republic of China/Taiwan) *Daniel Arap Moi (Kenya) *Daniele Manin (Venice) *Eduardo Lonardi (Argentina) *Efraín Ríos Montt (Guatemala) *Emilio Aguinaldo (Philippines) *Emilio Eduardo Massera (Argentina) *Emílio Garrastazu Médici (Brazil) *Ernest Shonekan (Nigeria) *Ferdinand Marcos (Philippines) *Fidel Castro (Cuba) *Francisco Franco (Francoist Spain) *François Duvalier (Haiti) *Frank Bainimarama (Fiji) *Fulgencio Batista (Cuba) *Gabriel París Gordillo (Colombia) *Gaius Aemilius Mamercus (Roman Empire) *Gaius Claudius Centho (Roman Empire) *Gaius Claudius Crassinus Regillensis (Roman Empire) *Gaius Duilius (Roman Empire) *Gaius Julius Iulus (Roman Empire) *Gaius Junius Bubulcus Brutus (Roman Empire) *Gaius Maenius (Roman Empire) *Gaius Marcius Rutilus (Roman Empire) *Gaius Poetilius Libo Visolus (Roman Empire) *Gaius Servilius Geminus (Roman Empire) *Gaius Sulpicius Longus (Roman Empire) *Gaius Sulpicius Peticus (Roman Empire) *Georgios Papadopoulos (Greece) *Getúlio Vargas (Brazil) *Giuseppe Garibaldi (Sicily) *Gnaeus Domitius Calvinus Maximus (Roman Empire) *Gnaeus Fulvius Maximus Centumalus (Roman Empire) *Gnaeus Quinctilius Capitolinus (Roman Empire) *Gnaeus Quinctilius Varus (Roman Empire) *Gustavo Rojas Pinilla (Colombia) *Hafez Al-Assad (Syria) *Hideki Tōjō (Empire of Japan) *Hirohito (Empire of Japan) *Hissène Habré (Chad) *Ho Chi Minh (North Vietnam) *Hu Jintao (China) *Humberto de Alencar Castelo Branco (Brazil) *Hun Sen (Cambodia) *Hussain Muhammad Ershad (Bangladesh) *Ibrahim Babangida (Nigeria) *Idi Amin (Uganda) *Ioannis Metaxas (Greece) *Ion Antonescu (Romania) *Islam Karimov (Uzbekistan) *Ismail Enver Pasha (Ottoman Empire) *Jan Tyssowski (Poland) *Jean-Claude Duvalier (Haiti) *Jean Kambanda (Rwanda) *Jerry Rawlings (Ghana) *João Figueiredo (Brazil) *Jorge Rafael Videla (Argentina) *José Gaspar Rodríguez de Francia (Paraguay) *Josefa Iloilo (Fiji) *Joseph Stalin (Soviet Union) *Josip Broz Tito (Yugoslavia) *Józef Chłopicki (Poland) *Juan Carlos Onganía (Argentina) *Juan Manuel de Rosas (Argentina) *Juan Perón (Argentina) *Julius Caesar (Roman Empire) *Juvénal Habyarimana (Rwanda) *Katō Tomosaburō (Empire of Japan) *Khuang Aphaiwong (Thailand) *Kim Il-Sung (North Korea) *Kim Jong-il (North Korea) *Kim Jong-un (North Korea) *Koki Hirota (Empire of Japan) *Kriangsak Chamanan (Thailand) *Kurmanbek Bakiyev (Kyrgyzstan) *Leonid Brezhnev (Soviet Union) *Leopold II (Belgium) *Leopoldo Galtieri (Argentina) *Lon Nol (Cambodia) *Lucius Aemilius Mamercinus Privernas (Roman Empire) *Lucius Caecilius Metullus (Roman Empire) *Lucius Cornelius Lentulus (Roman Empire) *Lucius Cornelius Sulla Felix (Roman Empire) *Lucius Furius Camillus (Roman Empire) *Lucius Manlius Capitolinus Imperiosus (Roman Empire) *Lucius Papirius Crassus (Roman Empire) *Lucius Papirius Cursor (Roman Empire) *Lucius Quinctius Cincinnatus (Roman Empire) *Lucius Veturius Philo (Roman Empire) *Ludwik Mierosławski (Poland) *Mahathir Mohamad (Malaysia) *Mamercus Aemilius Mamercinus (Roman Empire) *Manius Valerius Volusus Maximus (Roman Empire) *Manuel Noriega (Panama) *Mao Zedong (China) *Márcio Melo (Brazil) *Marcus Aemilius Barbula (Roman Empire) *Marcus Aemilius Papus (Roman Empire) *Marcus Claudius Glicia (Roman Empire) *Marcus Claudius Marcellus (Roman Empire) *Marcus Fabius Ambustus (Roman Empire) *Marcus Furius Camillus (Roman Empire) *Marcus Junius Pera (Roman Empire) *Marcus Livius Salinator (Roman Empire) *Marcus Papirius Crassus (Roman Empire) *Marcus Valerius Corvus (Roman Empire) *Marian Langiewicz (Poland) *Mengistu Haile Mariam (Derg) *Miklós Horthy (Hungary) *Mobutu Sese Seko (Democratic Republic of the Congo/Zaire) *Mohamed Ould Abdel Aziz (Mauritania) *Moussa Dadis Camara (Guinea) *Muammar Gaddafi (Libya) *Ne Win (Myanmar) *Nicholas II (Russian Empire) *Nicolae Ceaușescu (Romania) *Nicolás Maduro (Venezuela) *Nikita Khruushchev (Soviet Union) *Omar Al-Bashir (Sudan) *Park Chung-Hee (South Korea) *Pedro Eugenio Aramburu (Argentina) *Pervez Musharraf (Pakistan) *Phraya Phahonphon Phayuhasena (Thailand) *Plaek Phibunsongkhram (Thailand) *Pol Pot (Cambodia) *Pote Sarasin (Thailand) *Prem Tinsulanonda (Thailand) *Publius Cornelius Rufinus (Roman Empire) *Publius Cornelius Rutilus Cossus (Roman Empire) *Publius Cornelius Scipio Barbatus (Roman Empire) *Publius Manlius Capitolinus (Roman Empire) *Publius Sulpicius Galba Maximus (Roman Empire) *Publius Valerius Poplicola (Roman Empire) *Quintus Caecilius Metellus (Roman Empire) *Quintus Fabius Ambustus (Roman Empire) *Quintus Fabius Maximus Rullianus (Roman Empire) *Quintus Fabius Maximus Verrucosus (Roman Empire) *Quintus Fulvius Flaccus (Roman Empire) *Quintus Hortensius (Roman Empire) *Quintus Ogulnius Gallus (Roman Empire) *Quintus Publilius Philo (Roman Empire) *Quintus Servilus Ahala (Roman Empire) *Quintus Servilius Priscus Structus Fidenas (Roman Empire) *Raúl Alberto Lastiri (Argentina) *Reynaldo Bignone (Argentina) *Robert Mugabe (Zimbabwe) *Roberto Eduardo Viola (Argentina) *Roberto M. Levingston (Argentina) *Romuald Traugutt (Poland) *Ruhollah Khomeini (Iran) *Saddam Hussein (Iraq) *Sani Abacha (Nigeria) *Saparmurat Niyazov (Turkmenistan) *Sarit Thanarat (Thailand) *Siaka Stevens (Sierra Leone) *Slobodan Milošević (Serbia) *Sonthi Boonyaratglin (Thailand) *Suchinda Kraprayoon (Thailand) *Suharto (Indonesia) *Surayud Chulanont (Thailand) *Tafari Benti (Derg) *Teodoro Obiang Nguema Mbasogo (Equatorial Guinea) *Thaksin Shinawatra (Thailand) *Than Shwe (Myanmar) *Thanin Kraivichien (Thailand) *Thawan Thamrongnawasawat (Thailand) *Thanom Kittikachorn (Thailand) *Tiberius Coruncanius (Roman Empire) *Tito Okello (Uganda) *Titus Lartius Flavus (Roman Empire) *Titus Manlius Imperiosus Torquatus (Roman Empire) *Titus Manlius Torquatus (Roman Empire) *Titus Quinctius Cincinnatus Capitolinus (Roman Empire) *Titus Quinctius Pennus Capitolinus Crispinus (Roman Empire) *Vlad III (Wallachia) *Vladimir Lenin (Soviet Union) *Wilhelm II (German Empire) *Wojciech Jaruzelski (Poland) *Yahya Khan (Pakistan) *Yakubu Gowon (Nigeria) *Yamamoto Gonnohyōe (Empire of Japan) *Ziaur Rahman (Bangladesh) Exeron Fighting Promotions *David Tennant as Vince Powell (One of the referees of the Exeron Tournament. After a freak incident, he saved Burton and eventually became a rebel commander. Soon, after the war, he was sentenced to 10 years in prison to prove his innocence and heroism against Rell's dictatorship.) *Iza Calzado as Maria Flores (A tomboyish Filipino talk show host who became the master of ceremonies of the Exeron Tournament, as hinted with a smile, her dyed hair, her outfits, and her funny voice- making her a co-host. Also, she is well known for dyeing her hair and matching her suit, thus she is the feminine version of Caesar Flickerman. She too is Scally's assistant, and yet, her voice is a bit more unique and charismatic than Scally's. Also, she is a very good interviewer as well, like in The Hunger Games.) *Ken Anderson as Scally Jones (The official, and also an evil ring announcer, and the co-commentator of the Exeron Tournament, along with Maria Flores, making him a co-host. He is also a minor antagonist as well. He is also hung to death by the interim government for the murder of thousands of cartoon characters. His life outside the ring is also an organizer of the Exeron Tournament, and of course, a loyalist to Rell. He is also Flores' assistant. At the near end of the series, he serves as a host of the special TV coverage about the Exeron War, covering on the Supreme Government troops. He is the combination of Michael Buffer, Bruce Buffer, Rudolf Höss, Heinrich Himmler, Reinhard Heydrich, Ernst Kaltenbrunner, Cladius Templesmith, Xin Fu, Bob Costas, and later on, Osama bin Laden. Before the events of Exeron Fighters, he was a taekwondo practitioner, before he won bronze, and swore his revenge by being hired not only as an announcer, but also as a death squad leader.) *Steve Harvey as Bon Duke (The promoter of Exeron Promotions. He is a parody of Don King. Also, he is also a major antagonist. He is hung by the interim government for the murder of thousands of cartoon characters. He is a combination of Don King, Bob Arum, Vince McMahon, Seneca Crane, and Odilo Globocnik.) *Xyriel Manabat as Gabriela Mason (One of the co-ring announcers of the Exeron Tournament. Also the assistant of Scally Jones. She is notably co-announcing in Lincoln Loud vs. Jacob Two-Two. She is seen again in the trial as one of the sentencees to death by hanging for the murder of Lincoln Loud by forcing Jacob Two-Two and him to fight each other.) KKK (Ku Klux Klan) *Robert De Niro as Philip Carver (The leader of the KKK at the time of the Exeron War. He is an ally to Rell.) The Interim Government *Amanda Seyfried as Molly Roberts (The Sol Mastermind of the Interim Government. She is also a leader of the rebellion, and is famous for beheading anyone of those who disobey the roles with the guillotine. She is the feminine and futuristic version of Maximilien Robespierre.) The Supreme Government *August Diehl as Wilhelm Schröder (A neo-Nazi living in Austria who eventually became a military governor of the Military Governorate of Central Europe.) *Ian McKellen as Rell (The Sol Mastermind of the Supreme Government. Also the main antagonist of the series. His real name is DaMott Togenstein. He resembles Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Benito Mussolini, Mao Zedong, Fidel Castro, Josip Broz Tito, Slobodan Milošević, Augusto Pinochet, Idi Amin, Ho Chi Minh, Saddam Hussein, Muhammar Gaddafi, Juan Perón, Ruhollah Khomeini, Ferdinand Marcos, Suharto, Pol Pot, Francisco Franco, and many more dictators.) *Gene Okerlund as Jim Neward (A judge in a trial against resistance commander Catherine Flanders.) *Moritz Bleibtreu as General David Hawkson (A general of the Supreme Government Army. He only appears in the season 2 (two) finale, Killing General Hawkson.) *Tirso Cruz III as Nigel Flores (The People's Propaganda Secretary of the Supreme Government.) *Vince McMahon as Shane Pinkerton (The People's Military Secretary of the Supreme Government. He is revealed to be hatred of Muslims and Jews.) *Zsa Zsa Padilla as First Lady Pearson (The wife of Rell.) Exeron Fighters Note: All of the Exeron fighters, either eliminated in the Exeron Tournament, and to those who survived, which would all be executed by the Supreme Government military, are all actually deceased characters at the end of the television series. Also, all of them will appear in the series finale, not only in their funeral, where they were being placed in glass coffins in a mausoleum, but also will appear again in the same episode as ghosts, giving thanks to Edward Burton as a hero. They would all appear as main protagonists of a preschool show that would help preschoolers understand the meaning of birth, life and death, as announced by ZDF. *Abigail Lincoln 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Alizarin Bubblegum (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Amanda Killman (Bunsen Is a Beast) *Amy (DOPEVictor) *Angela Smith (Mona the Vampire) *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Ania (DOPEVictor) *Ann (Jacob Two-Two) *Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Aria Blaze (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Azkar (DOPEVictor) *Babs Seed (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Batch (Mon Colle Knights) *Betty Cooper (Archie Comics) *Bidsbig (DOPEVictor) *Blueberry Cake (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Brendon Kelps (Shafty817) *Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha) *Buford Orville Gaylord Pugh (Jacob Two-Two) *Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball) *Carla Cabrera (Growng Up Creepie) *Carol Pingrey (The Loud House) *Carlota Casagrande (The Loud House/Los Casagrandes) *Cherry Crash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Chris-Alice Hollyruller (Growing Up Creepie) *Christy Frogman (Shafty817) *Cindy Slam (Mucha Lucha) *Cloud Kicker (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Coco Pommel (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Cold Forecast (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Conner Cinch (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Creepie Creecher (Growing Up Creepie) *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) *Crystal Lullaby (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Diwata Aino (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) *Dylan Beekler (Golan the Insatiable) *Eccentro (DOPEVictor) *Eccentro Jr. (DOPEVictor) *Effie (Street Fighter) *Emma "The Intrepid Shapiro" (Jacob Two-Two) *Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Fairos (DOPEVictor) *Fei Huang (AzaSket) *Filthy Rich (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Fin McCloud (Storked) *Fleetfoot (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Fleur Dis Lee (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Fuchsia Blush (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Gabriela Cordova (Sid the Science Kid) *Garden Grove (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *George Jamill (Mona the Vampire) *Gerald McFreddie (Sid the Science Kid) *Ghoultika (DOPEVictor) *Giggles (The Loud House) *Ginger Owlseye (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Gluko (Mon Colle Knight) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Haiku (The Loud House) *Hillary Winstrom (JJSponge120) *Hildy Gloom (The 7D) *Husky Skylight (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Indigo Zap (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star Butterfly vs. the Forces of Knight) *Jacob Two-Two (Jacob Two-Two) *Jet Set (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Johnny Test (Johnny Test) *Jubilee The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Juri Han (Street Fighter) *Justin Time (Justin Time) *Katie (PAW Patrol) *Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Lane Loud (The Loud House) *Lars Loud (The Loud House) *Lee 84 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Lemon Zest (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Lemonade Blues (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Lavender Lace (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Leif Loud (The Loud House) *Leon Loud (The Loud House) *Levi Loud (The Loud House) *Lexx Loud (The Loud House) *Li Bow Kaplow (Shafty817) *Limestone Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Lightning Dust (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) *Linka Loud (The Loud House) *Lisa Berry (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Loki Loud (The Loud House) *Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Lola Mbola (Robotboy) *Loni Loud (The Loud House) *Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Luna Loud (The Loud House) *Luke Loud (The Loud House) *Lynn Loud, Jr. version (The Loud House) *Lynn Loud, Jr. version (The Loud House) *Marco DeFoy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Marco Diaz (Star Butterfly vs. the Forces of Evil) *Margo Gru (Despicable Me) *Marble (Pokemon) *Marble Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Maudie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *May Shu Kim (Sid the Science Kid) *Melon Mint (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Michelle Conrad (3-2-1 Penguins) *Michelle Faine (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu, and Og) *Mimi (DOPEVictor) *Mixy (DOPEVictor) *Molly the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mona Parker (Mona the Vampire) *Ms. DiMartino (The Loud House) *Nazz Van Bartonschmeer (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Nicole Jablowski (Mona the Vampire) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Night Glider (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Noah "The Fearless O'Tootle" (Jacob Two-Two) *Norman Babcock (Paranorman) *Octavia Melody (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Oliver Frogman (Shafty817) *Orange Sherbette (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Paisley (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Peacock Plume (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Penny Plutonium (Mucha Lucha) *Pepper Twist (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Peter Bread Owlseye (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Petra Fina (Flint the Time Detective) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Polly Pain (The Loud House) *Princess Giant (Mona the Vampire) *Quark Fusion (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Raven McFadden (Growing Up Creepie) *Renée Ratelle (Jacob Two-Two) *Rikochet (Mucha Lucha) *Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Rockna Hiiragi (Mon Colle Knights) *Rosalinda Cordova (Sid the Science Kid) *Royal Pin (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House/Los Casagrandes) *Rose Heart (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Ruby Gloom (Ruby Gloom) *Shade the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Skipper (Growing Up Creepie) *Skyline Shores (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Snails (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Snips (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Soarin (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sonia 83 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Sophisticata (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sour Sweet (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Spitfire (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Star Butterfly (Star Butterfly vs. the Forces of Evil) *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sid Marlin (Sid the Science Kid) *Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sissie (DOPEVictor) *Sugar Belle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sugarcoat (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sunny Flare (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Suri Polomare (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sweeten Sour (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Tabby (The Loud House) *Taffy Shade (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Flea (Mucha Lucha) *Tikal the Echnida (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tommy Turnbull (Robotboy) *Trixie Carter (American Dragn: Jake Long) *Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Trixy (DOPEVictor) *Tsugumi Sendo (Fatal Fury) *Tsuki The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Upper Crust (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Ursula (Dinosaur King) *Vanellope Von Scweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Varity Trim'' (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)' *Vell (DOPEVictor) *Vinyl Scratch (''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)' *Virginia Sims 23 (''Codename: Kids Next Door) *Zephyr (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Other Characters *André Rieu as Charles Jean Valerius (A violin player who plays Nearer, My God, To Thee during a funeral for all the Exeron fighters.) *Bella Thorne as a prostitute in Rell's hallucination *Christoph Waltz as a Protestant priest in Rell's hallucination *Danielle Henderson (a British child actress) as Resilience (A magical talking ladybug who appears in the series finale. She is a friend of Edward Burton and all the Exeron fighters.) *Emma Thompson as Margaret Crestwood (A Victorian era babysitter who takes care of the Exeron fighters in Heaven. She appears in the series finale.) *Harvey Fierstein as a Jewish man in Rell's hallucination *Justus von Dohnányi as a Catholic priest in Rell's hallucination *Negin Farsad as a Muslim wife in Rell's hallucination *Tracey Ullman as a gypsy fortuneteller in Rell's hallucination *Usman Ally as a Muslim husband in Rell's hallucination *Vice Ganda Marie Borja Viceral as a gay man in Rell's hallucination Episode Season 1 Episode 1: The Nightmare Begins After a terrifying genocide, the evil Sol Mastermind, Rell, puts many old and new cartoon characters into a bloody aura fighting tournament called the Exeron Tournament. He told the audience that there was a cruel retribution where the boys, girls and kids use boxing trunks, sports bras, socks, shoes and fingerless MMA gloves with two tapes and Exeron logos that contain animal aura powers and super moves that will knock everyone out. Soon, Johnny Test made a so-called "kid with the flaming hair," had made a fiery Test Fist, which it was done by Mary Test and Susan Test, who are they enslaved to forced labor by the newly-established Supreme Government. Norman Babcock, a 11-year-old boy who has the ability to see and speak to the dead, has known his powers for breaking the spell, and he doesn't know how to meet Johnny Test, but somehow, they didn't like each other about that. Jacob Two-Two, a so-called "two-plus-two-plus-two-year-old" mere boy with a wind strength of fire and the fiery dogbite is attacked by an unknown person. Sid Marlin, an inquisitive youngster who learns science with his friends and his family, and likes to play his toy, Dr. Beaks, then later teaches fighting style of breakdance to fight any opponents, as ordered by the Supreme Government, after he was imprisoned by the Supreme Government soldiers and officials. Mona Parker, a young girl with a vivid imagination, with her alter-ego being Mona the Vampire, has a vampire sense which it tingles everytime. Something unusual or odd happened, because the Supreme Government took over the Cartoon World, and enslaved them, executed them, tortured them, and/or forced its residents to become Exeron fighters, and later on, her snobbish rival, who is a horrible rich girl named Angela Smith, had a bad mouth while hearing her unstable voice, and Mona Had Enough as she was getting her mouth shut, and finally, she want to fight with her. After both of them received whipping wounds from a military officer, Mona and Angela confessed to have a fighting chance, so the match is made for the retribution, and only one can win. Soon, she gets a new power, in which it is called the "Blood to Her Nightmares," and now she wants her to defeat her to let the Supreme Government see who will be forgiven to them if one has to win, and one has to die. In this series, the Equestrian characters are in style of Equestria Girls (except for the Pillars of Old Equestria, which they would appear later in the series), so Twilight Sparkle, a faithful student of Princess Celestia, her assistant, Spike the Dog, and her friends: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, and her family were celebrating her for the first time from a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, “''Mystery Magical Cure''.” Meanwhile, the great and powerful Trixie Lulamoon, was its first main antagonist, but in this series, she was now reformed with Starlight Glitter, and they soon congratulate Twilight for being a princess, but then Celestia wants Trixie to become a princess too, and finally, a sad Sunset Shimmer was the worst person for being cruel and dishonest, and because of that, she was to steal Twilight’s crown in the first place. What Sunset is trying to do, being dishonest or good to become a princess? Until then, Equestria is soon taken over by the Supreme Government, thus enslaving its residents. Reneé "The Rattlesnake" Ratelle, a skateboarding-loving girl won a cash prize, which it is offered to the top student of the school, with the help of Jacob, Buford, and a new student Ann Kendyak, and later she started to teach how to fight with her at no time at one of the Supreme Government's finest training facilities. In a fight between Applejack and Filthy Rich, both Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara are uncouple enemies when they both started fighting, but what they do started into a fight between these two girls, thus imprisoning them, and the fight between Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara is promoted by Bon Duke and the Supreme Government as punishment for an act of rebellion. Both Tsuki the Hedgehog and Jubilee the Hedgehog talk about an amped aura fighting tournament called the Exeron Tournament, and they soon began a recruitment drive for rebels to rebel against Togenstein's rule. Both Lincoln Loud and Gumball Watterson were ready to rumble in order to see who is the best, while Tsuki and Jubilee start their first rebel activity at the same time by arranging protests in and around Las Vegas, and cause violent riots in both Elmore and Royal Woods. After Rell made a cartoon explosion on Royal Woods during a bloody invasion by the Supreme Government forces, Lincoln Loud and her sisters, Lori and Luna, survived, as their Parents And Shocked Their Sisters: Leni (age 17, same as Lori), Luan (age 15, same as Luna), Lynn (age 14), Lucy (age 12, with her open eyes, then covers it sometimes), Lana And Lola (ages 16), Lisa (age 11) And Lily (age 8), and his friends, Clyde and Ronnie Anne, and everyone in Royal Woods became a new place, and eventually became Exeron fighters (or slaves) However, some who ran away from enslavement eventually formed the rebellion and all of United Nations peacekeepers and delegates, including heads of states and governments, ran away to Royal Woods sewers to form governments-in-exile (like the female African-American, who is the President of the United States, Mary Collins), and all of tensions against each other were put into rest, thus forming the Grand Commonwealth, an underground state that is designed to cause a rebellion against the Supreme Government, and wipe out all of it. Soon, he told the audience that the rebels would mourn the dead Exeron fighters, memoralize the events, learn that that madness is not going to stop, which it was just the beginning, and told that he and his friends who survive the genocide will never give up, because the Exeron War, a new rebellion that stands people with him against the tyranny of Rell, and attempts to stop the Exeron Tournament permanently, has begun. Episode 2: The Spirit of Competitive Episode 3: Preparing for the Rebellion Episode 4: And the Winner is... Episode 5: The Riots Episode 6: A Complete Cheater Episode 7: Such Shame and Pain Episode 8: We Will Fight on the Beaches Episode 9: The Exeron Battle is Upon Us Episode 10: The One Who is Behind This Episode 11: Pax Romane Episode 12: The Hitman Episode 13: Sh*t Something Smells Episode 14: A Rebel's Life Episode 15: Who Killed Ursula? Episode 16: Assassination Episode 17: A Grim Reaper in Its Prime Episode 18: Terrorism Episode 19: The Maquis Episode 20: The Birthing Creche Episode 21: Arrested Without Trial Episode 22: Work Makes You Free Episode 23: The Push Episode 24: Blood Brothers Episode 25: First Major Victory Season 2 Episode 26: Setting Up Camp The World Resistance League sets up the Israeli city of Jerusalem, the only city that is not yet conquered by the Supreme Government, as their main base of operations. Burton thinks it would be a perfect sanctuary for affected people. Episode 27: Taking Back Cyprus Episode 28: Drama in the Sinai Peninsula Episode 29: Take Back Arabia Episode 30: Loud And Bolt The scene begins with Ken Hlatshwayo in a campfire in a ruined Spanish village, along with resistance members. He He is seen on a target practice. There, he meets Maria Santiago, a nurse from Royal Woods, who is the nurse of the Michigan Resistance Front. Becoming a widow, because his wife died in an Exeron fight, she gave Hlatshwayo some reports regarding Luan and Luna's deaths, and yet, she told there's something worse, some reports regarding Erasmus' death. The flashbacks begins when Scally and Maria declared that a two out-of-three Exeron exhibition match between Luna Loud and Luan Loud, and the Shadowbolts (Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare), but the angry Jewish prisoners said the two out of three exhibition match would be worse than outnumbering WRL members, so they give a petition to Edward Burton to give him and Hlatshwayo another two-out-of-three exhibition match between them and Rell, Scally and Maria. Before the fight, Rell gave a speech to the whole world, looking happy and charismatic at first, before he went angry, like Adolf Hitler, about the fight, just as he welcomed the audience to another match in Exeron tournament by saluting his fellow supporters a festival of honor, courage and sacrifice. Soon, he gives the audience a nine-time Nazi salute (which was removed in the European version). Later, while hearing the announcements from Scally and Maria, the Jewish prisoners plan an attack in a Jewish prison camp, preparing for a prisn break. First, Sunny Flare defeated Luna Loud with the Firebird Solar Heel Kick. Meanwhile, the protests were given out in a Jewish prison camp, and it was being led by a resistance leader, Amiel Goodman Second, Luan used the Nun-Clucks to hit the back of Sunny Flare and uses the Electric Loud-Ken to knock her down. At the same time, Goodman captures a prison guard named Paul Raymonds. He gets humiliated when the Jewish prisoners yell at him angrily, so he admits that he's not Rell's loyal command, so he eventually reveals that he was Jewish heritage, and now he becomes a gay person. Third, Sour gets pounded on Luan, but she backs up, and Sour counters her with the Tsuki Drop, and downs hard, but Luan can still get to back herself up as she was feeling unconscious. Later, they burned the posters of Luan Loud and Luna Loud vs. the Shadowbolts, and they gave a distress signal to WRL aircraft to bomb the prison camp to give them freedom. Fourth, a mysterious person arrives and Takes Sour And Finishing Off Luan, then takes off the brown sheets, and reveals to be Sweeten Sour, Sour's twin sister. Minutes later, riot officers came to suppress the riots, but it gets worse when WRL armored vehicles came to attack the rioters and keep Goodman away from being arrested again. Soon, the riot became a full-scale battle. Fifth, Luan uses her Nun-Clucks, but Sweeten knocks it, and uses the Sweeten Kick on Luan and knocks her off the mat and went to an electric barbed wire bomb, which is planted by terrorists, and the fight ended immediately with its audience members running away in fear. When the fight ends, the citizens of Royal Woods became angry, and soon, they started a Royal Woods riot again, and soon, they eventually became well-trained partisans for the first time. After the fight, a Greek Roman Catholic priest, Erasmus Gekas, yelled to Scally and Maria that he doesn't tolerate violence against cartoon characters, but he was pushed by Scally on the mat, and he shot him on his knees with a pistol, and later, Maria told him that he is the one who made the ring ropes turned into electric barbed wire bombs in disguise, so she wanted him to join Luan and Luna in hell, and soon, he eventually was arrested by the Supreme Government forces, thus ending the flashbacks. Back at the present time, Maria Santiago checks on Luan that she has a massive trauma her back, and that made the Loud cousins cry, but Lincoln ran away in tears, until he was arrested again by the Supreme Government forces. Later, Maria Santiago declared that Luan Loud and Erasmus Gekas are officially dead. Resistance members gave a moment of silence, and Maggie (The Loud House) poisoned her with a Tide pod, and shot herself in the head to prevent herself from being sent to the Exeron Tournament. Luan gave Hlatshwayo her dying wish to make Burton avenge her, before she dies. Goodman arrives, wounded, but victorious. He asks to Hlatshwayo that Burton would have aura powers from Luan Loud and Luna Loud to avenge the both of them on their loss, and defeat Rell once and for all. Maria Santiago agrees about this plan, so she heals Goodman and prepares him for the next battle. The episode ends when Ken Hlatshwayo singing an Afrikaans version of Erika, which his Afrikaner friend, Adriaan Vermaak, liked it when he was young, giving farewell to Luan Loud as the screen slowly fades to black, and flashes to white, meaning Luan Loud, Luna Loud and Erasmus Gekas are going to heaven together. In the credits, an Afrikaans version of Erika, sung by Gé Korsten, is played, and an easter egg that says, "In Loving Memory of Luan Loud" is shown in the end of the credits. In the post-credits scene, Edward Burton, who serves as a guest reporter of the day of Radio Free Earth, announced that Luan Loud may be dead, but his forces told that it was actually a morale boost for the World Resistance League, and he told the Supreme Government officials to watch out, because he's told that the World Resistance League is coming, and he announced that he will destroy the Supreme Government once and for all using his powers. '''Note: Although Edward Burton never appeared in the main parts of the episode, he appeared in the post-credits scene. Episode 31: A Loud Loss The episode begins when Edward and Kenny Burtons are singing a parody of Erika, which pays tribute to Luan "The Prankmas Queen" Loud, while Edward is playing on his guitar, which it is called "The Prankmas Queen," written by Edward Burton and his friend, Jacob Kranz, a German Jewish resistance member who is a good poet, author and writer. The episode ends when Maria Santiago is hired as a medic of the World Resistance League. Note: This episode supports a fight against discrimination of gay people, although many Muslim countries edited this episode. Episode 32: Highway to Sri Lanka Episode 33: Rell Sucks The episode begins when Edward listens to an English version of Erika on the radio when he wakes up on a bed. Soon, he encounters the KKK. Episode 34: Can't Get Enough Dylan Pays For Sweetie Belle Helps Mackenzie B. From Golan Back To Hell, But Haiku Wants Her To Stop It. Episode 35: Trouble In The UK Episode 36: One Two Three Episode 37: The Comeback Episode 38: The Prankmas Queen's Return? Soon, he faces a hallucination where Luan Loud and Luna Loud are in a trial, and an unseen judge is speaking in a dark villanous accent. Later on, Burton faces a platoon of Supreme Government soldiers, and just as he is about to be executed, he grants his powers from Luan Loud's aura powers, and he declares himself as the "Prankmas King." As he kills a platoon of Supreme Government soldiers, he kills all of the platoon using Luan's aura power. The episode ends when Barclay said to Burton, "The Prankmas Queen, Luan Loud, is dead. Long live the Prankmas King. And that's you, Edward." He replied "Thank you." She replied, "So now that Luan Loud is called Erika, what guy should you kill first?" He replied, "Rell." Episode 39: 1939 Again... Episode 40: Restoration of Democracy Episode 41: First Underground Football Match Episode 42: Crossroads to Hell Episode 43: The Holodomor Returns Episode 44: The Concentration Camp Episode 45: The Eternal Rematch Episode 46: Elections Would Come Episode 47: Don't Cry China Episode 48: Rell Must Die Episode 49: Funeral of a Friend Episode 50: Killing General Hawkson Season 3 Episode 51: Angela the Horrible vs. Mona the Vampire Episode 52: A Run to Freedom Episode 53: Political Prisoners Episode 54: The Jewish Question A series of hallucinations Rell experienced is that he fears that angels would revive every eliminated Exeron fighters and have revenge on him. Soon, he even encounters a Jewish man, a prostitute, a gay man, a Catholic priest, a Protestant priest, a Muslim couple and a gypsy fortuneteller. They warned Rell that angels would someday revive all eliminated Exeron fighters and have revenge on Rell, and is accompanied with rat squeaking sounds, claiming that Rell called every minorities that he hates "rats." When he wakes up, his loyal advisors woke him up that it was a nightmare, so an injection got him covered. Episode 55: Ghettos Episode 56: The Sol Mastermind's Face Episode 57: The Last Bushmen Episode 58: Deaths in the Sand Episode 59: In Flanders' Fields Episode 60: Gas Chambers Episode 61: Rita Fights For Luan Episode 62: Rita Fights Her Revenge Episode 63: The Prankmas Queen's Resurrection? The episode begins when Burton is driving on a humvee, filled with resistance members. Many resistance scientists were trying to bring back Luan for losing over Sweeten Sour by using her as a secret weapon (like Darth Vader). Later on, Burton kills a Supreme Government general, Howard Lindsey, with his dual Nun-Clucks that he gave from Luan's soul, and after knocking the general down, he carves Lindsey's head with a Nazi swatiska (which is censored and not seen in the European version) with his knife. Note: This episode has references of Frankenstein, a novel written by English author Mary Shelley (1797–1851) that tells the story of Victor Frankenstein, a young scientist who creates a grotesque but sapient creature in an unorthodox scientific experiment. Episode 64: Nkosi Sikelel' iAfrika Episode 65: Bombing Manila Episode 66: Declaring Martial Law Episode 75: Pinned Down Season 6 Episode 123: Treachery Season 7 Episode 151: We Don't Need Them Episode 152: Resurrecting Robotboy Episode 153: Turning Point Episode 154: The Proposal Episode 155: The Purpose Episode 156: The Plan Episode 157: Liberation! Episode 172: The Final Battle, Part 1; The Universal Mastermind On an afternoon news broadcast, ring announcer and co-host Scally Jones, who appeared in the opening scene where he announced that after all those years, the Supreme Government officially captured Burton, appears again in that scene, and interviewer and co-host Maria Flores, are reporting on a desk, about a somewhat victorious battle for the Supreme Government on their defense on the Capital City. After the broadcast, Rell gave a speech that Edward Burton is "officially dead," which would mean that's actually missing in public, until a broadcast was given out by Dean Cadence that Edward Burton is actually missing in action, and cannot be found, but still, they would have to keep fighting on, even if he's with them, and/or if they are without him. Episode 173: The Final Battle, Part 2; The Old Masters Episode 174: The Final Battle, Part 3; Into the Inferno Episode 175: The Final Battle, Part 4; Farewell is Goodbye At the funeral, which was held in the Exeron Stadium, it begins with a congregational singing of O God, Our Help in Ages Past. In the funeral, it has lots and lots of people wearing mourning outfits. As the song progressed, the pallbearers place the coffins together, and open the coffins, revealing the Exeron fighters, now laying in peace, with their eyes closed gently, their eyebrows tilted, with their small smiles on, all of the wounds and bloodstains cleaned up, their bodies feeling cold, all of them wearing Exeron attires, with both of their hands placing on their chests and of course, holding the lily flowers, symbolizing their deaths would never be forgotten. Their burial outfits consisted as same as their Exeron attires, but the only difference is that they have bronze medals that have a flying dove over a sunlight with the ears of wheat, corn and rice, and the words, "THEY SHALL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN FOR THE WORLD SHALL BE IN MEMORIES AND IN TEARS" on it, and with a date of burial, with black laces with white stripes in the middle. Also, the males too have T-shirts as well. They even cuddled plush toys based on their aura powers as well, yet they look very cute. Later, the national anthem of Greece is played to pay tribute to the birthplace of democracy (which is a reference to what it was played during a closing ceremony in each Olympic Games or Paralympic Games), while the flag of Greece is raised at the same time, only to be signalling the start of democracy and restoration of all other sports, and the exiled IOC president, Wollert Nansen, gave a speech to the whole world that the Exeron Tournament is truly a reminder that terror is done by death, and should not be repeated again, and never again that cartoon characters would kill each other with terrible moves, so he said that in accordance with tradition, he declared that the Exeron Tournament is officially closed forever by banning it permanently, and he called upon the youth of the world to restore the Olympics, the Paralympics, and all kinds of sporting events. Before Scally and Maria could be executed, Grand Commonwealth soldiers cut their tongues as punishment for being hosts of the Exeron Tournament, which she declared it as an illegal sporting event, and soon are sent to execution by being hung into the gallows. Their last words copied Rell's last will about that the cartoon characters are worse than Jews, gypsies and Slavs. Back at the first scene of the series, where Edward and Daniel were looking at the glass coffins of each of Exeron fighter, a mortician, Jacob Henderson, walks nearby the brothers. He asks that Exeron was a dangerous game, and told them that since it was officially banned, the whole world will now put all of the Exeron fighters into a deep, eternal rest, and quotes from Charlotte's Web of what's life anyway, and everyone were born, lives a little while and dies, and reminds that an Exeron fighter's life cannot help being something of a mess, with all that fighting for blood and entertainment, and by helping rebels, perhaps the rebels were trying to lift up their lives a trifle because Heaven knows anyone's life can stand a little of that, and soon once. In the final scene, Edward rides on a horse to the park, feeling depressed, as he mourns in the forest over the Exeron fighters' passing, including his friends who died during the Great Genocide, his younger brother, and the rebels who gave their lives for freedom and democracy. There, he looks to the horizon and silently cries. As a tear rolls down her face and drops she looks down at it as it falls to the thin sliver of ground far below. He starts to sob and sits down, pulling his knees up and burying his head against them. Seeing the sports shoes and socks, he assumes it is Edward and tells him he wants to be left alone, but the figure replies, "But you called me here," unwilling to leave. Edward, surprised, looks up to see Lincoln Loud standing there gently smiling at him, and is surprised that he now wears also a white, orange and blue T-shirt with a doorway to heaven symbol, and a very special funerary medal. He informs him that he has finally upgraded his connections with his spiritual self, and all the Exeron fighters' spiritual selves. Stunned, he asks how he managed to perform such a feat, and Aang explains that it is when one hits their lowest point, that they are open to the greatest change. As this is said, the forms of Ronnie Anne and Gumball Watterson appear behind him, followed by Star Butterfly, Fluttershy, and hundreds of others, all of them looking toward Edward. He is now happy when he sees them once again, and this time, while the females remain unchanged, all the males wear t-shirts, they all have medals, and all of them are now bare-handed, meaning that they finally forgiven, moved on and lived in peace for all of eternity in heaven. Lincoln declares him that he is no longer alone, and he has finally moved past his spiritual block. Lincoln assumes an energybending position, touching Edward's forehead and heart. His thumbs and eyes glow white along with his silhouette. Behind him, the rest of the Exeron fighters also enter the Avatar State-like sequence with their eyes glowing. The glow around Lincoln silhouette subsides, and he steps back, still in an aura state. After, they change back to normal. Edward opens his eyes, revealing the white glow of the Exeron State. He performs all of the amazing moves from all Exeron fighters and exits the Exeron State. Lincoln had successfully used energybending to reconnect him to the dead Exeron fighters' spirits. Now he is filled with full access to all of his Exeron abilities, both physical and spiritual, he turns around to see an amazed Gabriela. The two lovingly embrace, as Edward tells her he loves her as well, and they share a passionate kiss. After, he told them that it was a beautiful medal for all of them as they deserve it, and soon, he told them that they didn't sound like themselves. After singing a reprise of "Mother Earth and Father Time," from a 1973 film version of Charlotte's Web, as the Exeron fighters fly to Heaven, he says goodbye in various languages, until suddenly, he sees a ladybug, which likely reminded him of the Exeron fighters. Edward realizes that even though they're all dead, he's grateful for the memories he has of all of them, including his family, his friends, his brother, and the rebels, and his mood improves, knowing that there's hope for love as well and realizes that without their sacrifices, he would have never saved the Cartoon World from Rell, Bon Duke, Scally Jones, or any of the Togenstein administration cabinet members, dictator ghosts, and/or the Exeron Promotions staff members, including their allies. Edward lets Resilience fly away and smiles as the clouds part, revealing the beautiful forest below that the whole world will never again be decimated by Rell's rise, showing that the future will be bright, even though the Exeron fighters would return from the dead someday. He smiles in happiness as he is being visited the ghosts of his friends, his family, his relatives and his comrades who have died throghout the show, including ghosts of peace activists. Before the final scene, anyone who were executed (like Rell, Scally Jones, etc.) are shown seated together in a large room with a fireplace (Hell), talking to a shadowy stranger (Satan) and defending their actions during both the Exeron Tournament and the Exeron War. Legacy Three weeks after the show ended, Mondo Media sells the Exeron Fighters franchise to ZDF Enterprises to look forward into less violent sequels and prequels. One year after the show ended, a YouTube personality, Julia Handschin (aka Jayhan) and German opera singer, Jonas Kaufmann, perform a very special song in tune of her song, Kibō, her original Samurai Jack song, with some music from Nearer, My God, To Thee, Ich Hatt Einen Kameraden, O God, Our Help in Ages Past, Taps, Il Silenzo, Going Home, Amazing Grace, The Prayer, May Bukas Pa, and Danny Boy, and with German lyrics, in which it was called Hoffnung. This decipts the parents of an Exeron fighter who were willing to meet them again in Heaven, and is placed in viola, violin, piano, shamisen, guitar, taiko, harp, bagpipes, oboe, flute, gong and shakuhachi. Trivia *Rell's dictatorship, the Supreme Government, resembles much of ancient Rome, North Korea, the Soviet Union during the Joseph Stalin era, Nazi Germany, China during the Mao Zedong era, the United States during the Trump era, Latin American dictatorships, African dictatorships, communist dictatorships in Eastern Europe, fascist Italy, colonial United States, Francoist Spain, Arab dictatorships, South Africa during the apartheid era, Myanmar during the Than Shwe era, the Japanese Empire, the German Empire, the Philippines during the Ferdinand Marcos era, the Mongol Empire, Napoleonic France, Victorian England, the Spanish inquistion, the Confederate States of America, Somalia, Syria, the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria, Panem (The Hunger Games), Congo Free State, Zaire, the Fire Nation (Avatar), Oceania (Nineteen Eighty-Four), Norsefire (V for Vendetta), the Locust Horde (Gears of War), Blacklight (Prototype), the Enclave (Fallout), the Institute (Fallout 4), the United States under King George Washington's rule (Assassin's Creed III: The Tyranny of King George Washington), the Tokugawa Shogunate, Wadiya (The Dictator), Tomania (The Great Dictator), Animal Farm (Animal Farm), the Terran Dominion (StarCraft), the Galactic Empire (Star Wars), and many more dictatorships. *This one is a based combination of Rocky, Saving Private Ryan, The Hunger Games, Turning Point: Fall of Liberty, Wolfenstein: The New Order, The Running Man, Maus, Brothers in Arms, Wildflower, Nineteen Eighty-Four, Prototype, The Maze Runner, Fallout, V for Vendetta, Barefoot Gen, Gears of War, Freedom Fighters,'' Homefront'', Assassin's Cred III: The Tyranny of King George Washington, Red Dawn, Charlotte's Web, Samurai Jack, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Planet of the Apes, Star Wars, Bambi, The Lion King, All Dogs Go To Heaven, parts of the Book of Revelation, World War II, the American Revolutionary War, the American Civil War, the Arab spring, Occupy Wall Street, protests against Donald Trump, the Atlantic slave trade, the Libyan Civil War, the Spanish Civil War, the apartheid era in South Africa, the removal of Native Americans, the life of Nelson Mandela, and the stories of a Holocaust survivor. *This show contains strong fascist themes (like Nazi salutes, the Nazi anthem, Die Fahne Hoch, and swatiskas), which are removed by the European and Israeli cut version in order to fulfill censorship policies, which are done by the Strafgesetzbuch section 86a. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:YouTube Series